Traditionally, resistors, capacitors and inductors have been used as the three basic elements used to make an electrical circuit. However, memristors, also referred to as memory resistors, have properties of a distinctly different basic element. A memristor has a property of memristance that allows for a variety of time-varying functions based on a net charge. Moreover, memristance cannot be duplicated by any combination of the other three elements. For example, if charge flows in one direction through a circuit, the resistance of that component of the circuit will increase, and if the charge flows in the opposite direction in the circuit, the resistance will decrease. If the flow of the charge is stopped by turning off the applied voltage, the component will “remember” the last resistance that it had, and when the flow starts again the resistance in the circuit will be what it was when it was last active.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.